Perfect Shower
by shinigami-miri
Summary: einfach lesen. -


Titel: Perfect Shower Teil: 1/1 Autor: shinigamimiri Email: miriam.schoellerweinstube-popp.de Fanfiction: Gundam Wing Rating: Ma Warnung: lemon, pwp Kommentar: sag ich nicht, will ja nicht die Stimmung ruinieren  
Pairing: 2 x 1 Disclaimer: Die rechte sind einzig und allein Bandai Sunrise usw. vorbehalten, ich verdiene also kein Geld damit Basta -

So nun nicht denken, dass ihr ein Déjà vu habt. Diese ff war schon mal on. Nur da war irgendwas durcheinander geraten. Die Absätze haben nicht gestimmt. Ich hab ihn noch mal überarbeite und das ist das Ergebnis.  
Viel Spaß damit. g

Perfect Shower

Mit einem Ruck hatte Duo seinen braunhaarigen Koibito, mit in das Badezimmer gezogen.  
Verwirrt blickte Heero in die indigofarbenen Augen, suchte nach einer Antwort, die er auch prompt bekam. „Heero… ich halts nicht mehr lange aus…", der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck, der sich auf das Gesicht des Japaners geschlichen hatte, wich einem sexy aber dennoch fiesen Grinsen.

Langsam löste sich Heero aus der Umarmung des Amerikaners, ein Stückchen weiter entfernt begann er sorgfältig damit sich auszuziehen. Zuerst musste sein Tank Top dran glauben, er strich zart mit einem Finger über das Kleidungsstück, und zog es an einer Ecke einen Zentimeter nach oben, sodass man gerade so seine gut trainierten Muskeln, und den sexy Bauch des braunhaarigen sehen konnte.

Am liebsten wäre der langhaarige sofort auf seinen Liebsten losgegangen, der aber hielt ihn auf Abstand, und erklärte es ihm, indem er ihm zärtlich ins Ohr flüsterte:  
„Du kommst schon noch auf deine Kosten…verlass dich drauf, und nicht anfassen…entspann dich und…genieße…"

Man konnte schon die ausgebeulte Stelle in Duos Hose, die verriet, dass der Amerikaner nicht gerade wenig erregt war, erkennen.  
Auch Heero sah es und lächelte verschmitzt als Duo ihn ansah und plötzlich rot wurde, was den kurzhaarigen abermals dazu brachte zu lächeln, er wusste ja wie schnell man seinen Koi erregen konnte, aber er hatte ja noch gar nicht angefangen, aber egal, die Show geht weiter.

Mit leisen Schritten ging Heero hinüber zur Badewanne und setzte seinen Fuß so auf die Wanne, dass er mit Leichtigkeit seine inzwischen ebenfalls schmerzhaft enggewordene Hose ausziehen konnte.

Ein Ruck war zu vernehmen, und schon stand Heero, nur noch in Boxershorts da, Duo konnte sich schon fast nicht mehr beherrschen, die Lust drohte schon mehrmals ihn zu übermannen, aber er blieb standhaft. (zweideutig -)

Dann folgte auch der Rest, bis der Wing Pilot völlig entblößt vor ihm stand, der Anblick, dem sich Duo gegenüber sah, war einfach zu groß, schnell strand er auf, und wollte seinen Koi in die Arme schließen, der jedoch wies ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zurück auf seinen Platz.

Duo tat wie ihm befohlen, ein leises grummeln verließ seine Kehle, das verstummte aber zeitgleich, als er sah, was Heero jetzt schon wieder tat, dieser hatte sich nämlich zwischenzeitlich auf die Ablage der Badewanne gesetzt, wo er seine Männlichkeit zart berührte.

Immer wieder strich er über seinen harten Schaft, zuerst über die empfindliche Spitze dann, über sein ganzes Stück, immer stärker begann er es zu pumpen, dabei entwichen ihm, kleine Stöhner.

Dabei lief es Duo eiskalt denn Rücken runter, er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, die sofort anfing zu bluten, um seinen Liebsten nicht gleich zu nehmen, und ihm weh zu tun.

Heero währenddessen, machte immer stärkere und schnellere auf und ab Bewegungen, er schien seiner Erlösung immer näher zu kommen und so war es auch. Nach wenigen Stößen in seine Hand, überrollte ihn ein sagenhafter Orgasmus, der ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ, die weiße, dicke Flüssigkeit, verteilte sich auf seinem Bauch und auch seiner Hand.

Jetzt war Duo nicht mehr zu halten, seine Erregung war inzwischen weiter angeschwollen, und drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine schwarze Lederhose, schnell streifte er sich seine Kleider vom Leib, besser gesagt er riss sie sich vom Leib, daraufhin stürmte er sofort zu seinem Koibito rüber.

Zärtlich nahm er seinen Liebling in den Arm, drückte ihn fest an ihn, ihre Lippen trafen sich, und ließen die Zwei miteinander verschmelzen, stürmisch und fordernd drückte Duo seine Lippen auf Heeros, sie fochten einen heißen Zungenkampf aus, den Duo klar gewann.

Der Sieger strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Na Heero, machst du schon schlapp?", ein wenig Belustigung lag in Duos sinnlicher Stimme.

Jetzt war es an Heero eine beleidigte Schnute zu ziehen, das legte sich aber schnell. Er zog Duo genauso stürmisch wie der Amerikaner zuvor ihn an sich und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander.

Wieder tanzten ihre Zungen miteinander, verfingen sich ineinander, neckten sich gegenseitig, bis sie sich wegen Luftmangel trennen mussten, schwer atmend hob Duo den kurzhaarigen hoch, um ihn dann, sachte auch seinen Schoss zu setzen.

„Bitte…mach etwas…ich kann nicht mehr…", war vom Wing Piloten zu vernehmen, der sich zärtlich gegen Duos Brust gelehnt hatte.

„Wenn du es wirklich willst…", säuselte der langhaarige ihm ins Ohr.

Langsam ließ Duo seinen Finger im Mund verschwinden, mit dem nun befeuchteten Finger strich er langsam Heeros Wirbelsäule hinab, was diesem wohlige Seufzer entlockte.

Zeitgleich griff er um die Taille des Japaners, wo er dessen steil aufgerichtete Erektion, spüren konnte, er begann langsam sie zu streicheln, seinen Finger ließ er weiter runter gleiten, und stoppte kurz vor Heeros Eingang, sachte, um seinem Koi keine Schmerzen zu bereiten, ließ er den angefeuchteten Finger im Anus des Japaners versinken.

Heero begann wieder laut zu stöhnen. „DUO…nicht aufhören…Aaaahhhh", er wusste nicht wie lange er das noch aushielt, Duo war einfach ein unverbesserlicher Quäler, noch einmal setzte er mit zittriger Stimme an: „DUO…tu was…bitte…" „Aber, aber nicht so stürmisch, ich will doch auch meinen Spaß haben", bekam er eine geflüsterte Antwort.

Da schoss Duo ein Gedanke durch denn Kopf, den er schon lange mal ausprobieren wollte, deshalb löste er sich von Heero, was dieser mit einem Grummeln quittierte, und griff hinter sich nach dem Duschkopf, als er diesen sicher in der Hand hielt, stellte er das Wasser an und regulierte es auf eine angenehme Temperatur.

Mit dem Duschkopf in der Hand, rückte er wieder näher zu Heero, und platzierte kleine Küsse auf dessen Rücken, wie dessen Hals, mit dem Wasserstrahl zielte er direkt auf Heeros Spitze, und ließ gleichzeitig, wieder seinen Finger in die Enge des Wing Piloten gleiten.

Dem ersten Finger folgten, bald darauf auch der zweite und dritte, bis Heero ganz ausgefüllt war, wimmernd rutschte er auf dem Schoß des Amerikaners herum. „DUO…mach endlich…wie oft soll ich's denn noch sagen…", brachte der Japaner zwischen zwei Stöhnern heraus.

Das ließ sich der langhaarige natürlich nicht noch einmal sagen, und er begann damit seine Finger aus dem Unterleib des Wing Piloten zu entfernen, um sie Sekunden später durch etwas viel besseres, zu ersetzen.

Als Duo Heero kurz hochhob, um ihn dann auf seiner steil stehenden Erektion niederzulassen, stöhnte der Japaner kurz auf, vor Schmerz, aber vor allem vor Lust und Verlangen, er wollte mehr, das gab er dem anderen immer wieder zu verstehen.

Der langhaarige ließ sich langsam, in Heero versinken, bis er spürte, dass er bis zum Anschlag in ihm versunken war, er beschloss kurz inne zu halten, damit sein Koibito sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte.

Auf ein Zeichen wartend verharrte er in dieser Haltung, was an sich sehr schwer war, da er schon allein wegen dieser Enge in Heero hätte kommen können, er riss sich jedoch zusammen, auch wenn es schwer war. Er tat es für seinen Liebsten.

Heero presste sich fordernd gegen Duo, um dem anderen zu verstehen zu geben, dass er bereit war, daraufhin bewegte sich der Amerikaner zuerst langsam in ihm. Wurde jedoch von den wohligen Stöhnern, die sein Koibito verbreitete, angeheizt und so intensivierte er seine Stöße pro Minute, das trieb den Japaner an die Klippe, und ließ ihn Sterne sehen.

Auch Duo war seinem Orgasmus sehr nah, dennoch kam Heero vor ihm und seine Samen, verteilten sich auf seiner Brust sowie Duos Hand, die ihn immer noch stimulierte.

Krampfhaft zog es sich in Heero zusammen, als ihn ein Orgasmus überrollte, fest drückte er Duos Erektion zusammen, woraufhin auch dieser seinem Orgasmus erlag.  
Noch bevor Heero, aufgrund der Erschöpfung nach vorne fallen konnte, fingen ihn zwei starke Arme auf und drückten ihn fest an die Brust ihres Besitzers.

„Ich liebe dich…Hee-chan", flüsterte Duo seinem Koibito lieb ins Ohr, als Antwort bekam er nur ein, „Ich dich auch, du Baka", entgegengeflüstert.

Zärtlich nahm Duo Heero auf seine Arme und trug ihn in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer, wo sie kurz darauf fest aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.

Owari

So das war's verschnauf  
Das war mein aller erster lemon stolz ist  
Ich hoffe er ist einigermaßen gelungen XD Sorry, dass ich nicht gleich an meinen angefangenen Geschichten weiter geschrieben habe, aber die Idee zu dieser ff musste einfach heraus.

Was ich noch sagen wollte ich hab jetzt ne Beta Leserin Kirazuwink freu

By shiniagmimiri 


End file.
